


WASHING AND CARING

by ILoveJunkHog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caring, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Macro/Micro, devil-junkrat - Freeform, krampus-junkrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog





	WASHING AND CARING

“Guys, it’s your bath time.” Mako said and searched for his friends.

It was not easy to give a bath for a small devil and krampus, because they hated it and always bitten Mako when he bathed them.

“I know you are here somewhere, come out.” Mako called them.

He walked in the living room, past the table when he saw something moving. 

There was a tail with a fluffy tip coming out from an empty chip bag.

“Found you.” Mako chuckled, took the bag and shook it. 

The krampus fell on his hand. “Let me go!” 

He even bit Mako’s hand hard, but it didn’t have any effect.

Mako put the krampus in his pocket and went to the kitchen where he heard sneezing. 

He walked to the shelf full of spices and saw the pepper shaker moving little bit.

Mako opened it and saw the devil sitting there and sneezing yet again.

“Come out of there.” he said.

“No!” the devil shouted. 

Mako turned the shaker upside down and shook it hard enough that the devil dropped to his hand.

The devil bit Mako too, but with like krampus, the bit didn’t have effect on Mako.

“You need a bath, you both are dirty and smelly.” Mako said while carrying his friends on his hand.

“No we don’t!” “We’re not dirty! Well, maybe a little bit, but still!” the creatures yelled.

“If you guys don’t take the bath with me, I will lock you in a cage and won’t let you sleep on my bed ever again.” Mako said with scolding tone.

The devil and krampus jolted. “That’s mean!” “You can’t do that Mako!”

“Yes I can. So, you can choose, take the bath or be in the small cold cage.”

The creatures sighed and pouted. “Fine, bath us then.”

“Good answer. I was thinking of making hot cocoa and have some cookies after the bath.” Mako said.

The devil and krampus pricked up their ears and their tails wiggled wildly. “Really?” If we take the bath, can we have some too?”

 

“Of course, if you behave the whole time. No biting etc. okay?” Mako smiled.

The creatures nodded in agreement.

Mako walked to the bathroom, filled the bathtub with warm water and dropped a bath bomb in it.

He lifted his friends on the edge where they stripped and waited for Mako to get ready.

Carefully Mako set himself in the tub, took a rubber duck for his friends so they could float.

Mako let the creatures have fun before he washed them and himself.

He relaxed while watching the devil and krampus playing with the duck and splashed water on each other.

Mako lifted them on his belly that they used as a slide or they jumped in the water.

When they had bathed enough, Mako lifted the devil and the krampus on the tub’s edge again, got off and took a towel to dry himself before wrapping it around him.

Then he took another towel, wrapped his friends in, making them look like small burritos.

Mako walked in the kitchen, made the cocoa and took some cookies from the jar.

The krampus and devil sipped the drink from thimbles and ate the cookies still wrapped in the towel.

“The bath wasn’t so bad after all?” Mako smiled and drank his cocoa.

“Nope.” “It was nice actually.” “Can we take a bath again with you Mako?” “We want to use your tummy as a slide again too.”

Mako laughed. “Sounds good to me. I can give you small rewards for behaving while bathing. Not every time, but still.”

“By the way, do you guys want to sleep next to me this night?”

The creature's eyes beamed with happiness. “YAY, of course!”

They finished their cocoas, Mako lifted his friends on the bed and went to the bedroom where he took the towel off and gave them their pajamas.

Mako stripped himself, changed in pajamas too and sifted himself on the bed.

He took the blanket over himself and saw his small friends crawled on the pillow next to him and kissed him on his cheek. “Night Mako.”

“Goodnight.” Mako gave them a small kiss and watched the creatures making themselves comfortable, nuzzling the pillow.

They drifted into sleep, joining the presence of each other.


End file.
